rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Epsilon's Relationships
Epsilon, like Church, has complex, yet very comedic, relationships with several characters in the series. However, he seems to grow more compassionate and caring towards those he meets, often showing empathy for them. In The End, Epsilon explains his interactions with the Blood Gulch Crew made him his own individual and ultimately sacrifices himself in order to ensure their survival, showing he cares greatly for them. Blue Team While gradually regaining his memory, Epsilon develops a strong and somewhat caring relationship with this Blue teammates. Tex (Epsilon) Epsilon developed a strong attachment to Tex, or more specifically Epsilon-Tex. When he discovered that she was based on failure, as well as a woman the Director loved, Epsilon believed that he was the only one who could save her. However, in Hate to Say Goodbye, Epsilon realized that to be at peace with himself he had to let go of his memory of Tex, which caused Epsilon-Tex to disappear. Epsilon later meets "her" one last time in True Colors, where he stopped the remaining Tex drones by possessing them. Inside their minds he reveals to a tired Tex her past and tells her that she needs to rest. Tex agrees and Epsilon says goodbye to her, finally bringing Tex to peace. Upon seeing Tex's helmet inside Hargrove's trophy room in The End, Epsilon quickly becomes angered, expressing disgust towards the fact that Hargrove kept it. This indicated that despite coming to peace with and ending the constant cycle of revival as A.I. for him and Tex, he still greatly cared for her, being angered at the Chairman's actions and possibly seeing them as a desecration of Tex's memory. Tucker Epsilon originally had little respect for Tucker, possibly due to Caboose telling him stories when he was still in the memory unit, in which Epsilon initially mistook Tucker for Captain Flowers. He still tells Epsilon-Tex that she isn't allowed to kill him when she asks in Reconfiguration. He does, however, say she can hurt him. He also showed a lot of annoyance at being inside of Tucker's storage unit in Turbulence, calling it "disgusting" and having to delete files so he could fit. Their relationship started to become strained when Epsilon was implanted in Carolina and Tucker angrily asking why he was with her. The two have an extreme falling out once Epsilon angrily states that Tucker (along with the rest of the Reds and Blues) are nothing more than a problem he has to deal with every single day in Change of Plans, prompting Tucker to leave the room. However, upon listening to Doc's speech, Tucker joined the rest of the team to save Epsilon. After crash landing on Chorus and leaving with Carolina, Tucker begins to resent Epsilon for leaving them without a goodbye. Later on, after Carolina saves the Reds and Blues from the mercenaries Locus and Felix, Tucker angrily screams "You fuck!" and leaps at Epsilon. After some friction between the two, with Epsilon constantly mocking Tucker for his poor leadership decisions, Tucker begins to grow more and more frustrated with Epsilon, feeling as though Epsilon is putting everyone at risk with his confidence in his abilities. When Caboose finally tells Tucker that being angry at Epsilon will only result in mutual anger, the duo finally apologize to each other, with Tucker offering Epsilon a beer. Epsilon refuses, as he can't drink due to being a hologram, but tells Tucker to have his. The two of them ultimately came to an understanding, with the pair's last words expressing trust and regret, with Epsilon feeling genuinely sorry for how his sacrifice would impact Tucker emotionally. The loss of Epsilon devastated Tucker, impacting him profoundly, acting almost as if he'd lost a brother based on his reactions to anything related to Epsilon in Season 15. Caboose Epsilon and Caboose's relationship is similar to Caboose and Church's, though one of less stress. In n+1, Epsilon seemed to care about Caboose when he said for him to be in charge of remembering him, and by saying "Goodbye buddy." Epsilon has a somewhat friendlier relationship with Caboose than the original Church did, even putting him in charge of remembering him before entering the Epsilon Unit to find Tex. In the Season 10 episode Revenants, Epsilon couldn't believe that Caboose had moved on after he had entered the Epsilon Unit, showing that he somewhat valued his relationship with Caboose. However, in Change of Plans Epsilon becomes increasingly frustrated with the Reds and Blues after they refused to help him and Carolina kill the Director. His frustration, as a result, leads him to refer to the group all as 'problems,' which offends them all. Hurt by his words, Caboose turns his back on Epsilon and walks away afterwards, leaving Epsilon shocked and sad. Thankfully, in Reckless, Caboose was able to forgive Epsilon, eagerly going with the rest of the gang to rescue Epsilon and Carolina. In True Colors, when the two met again, Epsilon was able to help Caboose remember how to get angry and unlock his fearsome fighting skills, implying that he has a fondness for Caboose. When it's discovered that the storage unit containing Freckles is really functioning as a tracking device, Epsilon is quick to disable the bug. This shows that even after so long, Epsilon still does care about Caboose. Washington Epsilon was the A.I. Washington was supposed to be paired with, but Epsilon did not react to the process well and made Washington go crazy. In Revelation, Epsilon seemed to hate Wash since, when he saw Washington, he yelled "Uh oh, look out its the big guy and there's... WASHINGTON!!!" In Reunion, they seem to talk very personally with each other. This may be because Epsilon wants to find Tex who is trapped within the memory unit and Washington wouldn't let him because he doesn't want him to get stuck inside it. Their relationship becomes more rocky in the Season 10 episode Revenants, due to the fact that Caboose and Tucker used Wash to replace Church shortly after he entered the Epsilon unit, going as far as giving Washington Church's place on their team, his armor, and his name. Epsilon seems to still distrust Wash to an extent because at the desert, Epsilon convinces the others not to trust Wash due to Carolina's presence. Eventually, Epsilon lets go of his animosity towards Washington and helps him defeat the Tex drones in True Colors. Sheila Due to having Alpha's memories, Epsilon seems to like Sheila. In New and Improved, Epsilon had the assistance of her while trying to obtain clues to the Director and referred to her as, "an old friend of mine." Alpha Alpha and Epsilon are described as "the same, yet separate." Alpha referred to Epsilon as Wash's crazy A.I. upon discovering it, and Epsilon referred to Alpha as "kind of a dick." Red Team Epsilon does not see the Reds as enemies and later shows to have developed a more positive relationship with them, compared to Church. Sarge While he was encased inside the Monitor, Epsilon was called a variety of nicknames by Sarge, all based on his current state. It's shown in Rally Cap and Reckless that Sarge is willing to go save Epsilon when he gets into mortal danger and Epsilon seems to hold some respect for Sarge. The two are also shown to be able to hold conversations with each other, as displayed in Revenants and Follow the Leader. Simmons Epsilon seems to have a similar relationship with Simmons like Church, but seems to have a higher respect for him. In Reunion, after Tex is forced into the capture unit, he asks Simmons first for help, believing him to have the best understanding. After Epsilon goes on an angry rant about how the teams are responsible for the problems in his past, Simmons feels hurt. However, Simmons later comes to save him and Carolina with the rest of the teams as he believes they deserve a second chance. It should be noted that Epsilon-Simmons was the only Red team member to have his real world counterpart's personality. Grif Epsilon seems to be on friendly terms with Grif as shown in Check Your Local Listings. When Epsilon begins to become angry and blame the teams in Change of Plans, Grif is the first person to attempt to leave the meeting. However, Grif later joins the teams to save him and Carolina, having stated that if they had given up every time Church got angry, this would have ended long before. Epsilon later angered Grif when he called his sister cheap. Donut While inside the Epsilon Unit, Epsilon realized that Donut's personality was incorrect and showed concern for his gruff attitude, indicating that he liked Donut. He then tried to explain to him that he was a nice guy and suggested that he express his feelings more. After "escaping" from the unit, Epsilon has not directly interacted with Donut. Though, he does get upset at Sarge for making a joke about Donut's apparent death before finding out he was still alive. Lopez Despite not having any direct communication with him, nor any time to actually get to learn anything about him, he still had a memory of Lopez while inside the memory unit, hinting that Caboose told him at least about Lopez's existence before he returned. Freelancers Because he "killed" himself when he was implanted into Washington, Project Freelancer stopped the production of fragmented A.I. and put Epsilon in storage, leaving him to not develop any direct relations with some members. However, after he regains his memories and is "resurrected", Epsilon acknowledges that the faction was corrupt yet sees the Freelancers as victims of the Director's actions. Carolina In Hate to Say Goodbye, after Carolina reveals herself to be alive, Epsilon exclaims "Oh No!" upon seeing her. During Season 10, Epsilon questions how Carolina is alive but she doesn't give an answer. The two initially don't seem to get along, especially when Epsilon compared her to Tex, saying that she was "worse than Tex." Carolina promptly shot at Epsilon in anger but due to him being implanted in Tucker and appearing as a hologram, it did nothing to him. He seemed to heavily distrust Carolina and was determined to find out what her objective is, to the point of telling the Reds and Blues to think of her as an enemy. After showing her memories of Delta and York, the two began to have a much more friendly relationship with one another, as Church can sympathize with her experience of 'chasing ghosts.' They also began to trust each other, even enough for Carolina to insert Epsilon into her helmet. He even goes as far as to defend Carolina when Tucker insults her, and comforts her when she shows remorse about Tex, advising her to let go of their rivalry. During Season 12, the two have developed a brother-sister type relationship, as Epsilon calls her "sis" at one point and shows concern for her safety. In addition, the two are shown to work very well in battle. They share many things, most of which stem from their common origins and animosity and conflicted feelings towards the director, who was both Epsilon's creator/original template as well as Carolina's father. They also bond over their mutually sarcastic personalities, dry wit, and desire to make reparations for what was done by Project Freelancers in a journey of redemption. Meta In Recovering One, Epsilon does not recognize the Meta and assumes he is a friend of the Reds. He distracts the Meta while the others flee yet leads him back to them not long after. He does not see the Meta again until Reunion and becomes furious at him when he captures Tex and even threatens to fight him. He later lists the Meta as one of the reasons to make the Director pay during his rant in Don't Say It. York In the episode Out of Mind, Epsilon uses his data logs to comfort Carolina by presenting a memory of York, as he was able to tell her what he wanted her to know. He also states that the Director should pay for what happened to York, among others. Director Epsilon referred to the Director as "kind of a dick" when telling Tucker and Caboose about his origins in Season 9, and even became set on making him pay for what he did to the Freelancers and himself after a conversation with Carolina in Season 10. Upon meeting the Director in Don't Say It, he showed intense disgust towards him and everything he did in order to bring back Allison. He later stated that he was more than just a copy of the Director and that he was better than him before the latter committed suicide. Epsilon later thanked Carolina for the chance to have met the Director, as it showed him another side of himself that he was grateful for never becoming. A.I. Epsilon gains the ability to take form and interact with the former A.I. fragments, and has developed relationships with their memory personalities. Delta Epsilon most commonly takes the form of Delta, normally in order to explain information to others. In One New Message, Epsilon-Delta gave Caboose vital information on Tucker's whereabouts and in Out of Mind (Episode), he showed Carolina a journal entry of York. During Long Time No See, Epsilon calls Delta negative, due to him always looking at the consequences of an analysis, but shows appreciation for his help. Omega Despite not interacting with the original Omega, Epsilon is shown to dislike his memory of him, as the latter encourages Epsilon to get angry and interrupts him during his analysis in Long Time No See. Epsilon also shows distrust towards Epsilon-Omega and tells Epsilon-Theta to ignore him. Theta Epsilon shares a big brother type relationship towards his memory of Theta, as in Long Time No See the latter is constantly wanting to get involved in Epsilon's analysis and Epsilon enthusiastically thanks him for his contributions, going as far as to call him "buddy". He also tells Epsilon-Theta to ignore Epsilon-Omega after the latter scares him. When Epsilon has an argument with Tucker, Theta persuades Epsilon to simply apologize to Tucker. F.I.L.S.S. F.I.L.S.S. is shown to respect and take orders from Epsilon, as she believes that he is the Director himself. Epsilon also seems to respect F.I.L.S.S. and appreciates her help on multiple occasions. Upon finding her aboard the Staff of Charon, Epsilon quickly recognized her voice and became relieved, as did F.I.L.S.S. who gladly helped Epsilon and the Blood Gulch Crew despite being under the Chairman's command. Charon Industries After the fall of Project Freelancer, members of Charon Industries have since desired to capture Epsilon for their own purposes. After learning of the corporation's involvement in the Chorus Civil War, Epsilon greatly dislikes Charon Industries and its members. Chairman Epsilon seems to deeply dislike the Chairman for his actions on Chorus and is shown throughout the Chorus Trilogy to take joy in insulting him. Upon entering the Staff of Charon, Epsilon's hatred for the Chairman grew stronger after seeing that he was in possession of Tex's helmet, which angered Epsilon greatly. C.T. Epsilon is shown to greatly distrust C.T., and even displays fear when him and his men enter the temple, fleeing to hide. Upon seeing Epsilon, C.T. kidnaps him, believing him to be a relic. However, after Epsilon speaks to C.T., the latter calls him a "thing", angering Epsilon and prompting him to kill him. Sharkface Epsilon is shown to greatly dislike Sharkface, announcing his hatred of him during Armonia, Part 1. Like the other members of the Blood Gulch Crew, Epsilon sees Sharkface as an enemy. Interestingly, Sharkface is unaware that Epsilon killed the Insurrectionist Leader, the only one of his comrades to survive the conflict between the Freelancers and the Insurrection. Other Doc Epsilon has been shown to trust Doc, as the latter helped him recover in Revelation and Epsilon asked Doc to use the Epsilon Unit on him, but Doc refused. However, in Season 9, Epsilon refused to call for medical help after he is shot by Donut, believing medics to be bad luck. When Doc is reunited with the Blood Gulch Crew after being "rescued" in Season 13, Epsilon seems happy about his return but shows confusion about Doc's group therapy session in Counseling. Religious Aliens The religious aliens each worshiped Epsilon, seeing him as a god while he was encased inside the Monitor. On the other hand, Epsilon initially feared the aliens, but after realizing they worshiped him he quickly developed a god complex and took advantage of them. Like his fellow religious aliens, Smith also worshiped Epsilon, seeing him as a god after the latter was encased inside a Monitor. Doyle Epsilon and Doyle are shown to get along well. Despite Epsilon's view of Doyle being a questionable leader, he still respects him. In The End, Epsilon stated that Doyle's sacrifice made him realize that whenever a hero sacrifices themselves they don't live to see the results of their sacrifice and must have faith that things turn out for the better. As a result, Epsilon sacrifices himself for his friends in order to ensure their victory against Hargrove's forces. Dr. Grey After taking Dr. Grey with them when he and Carolina rescued the Blood Gulch Crew in Season 12, Epsilon considers her as a lunatic while Grey shows intrigue in psycho-analyzing his relationships with his friends. Epsilon finds her social behavior questionable and is disturbed when she states shes so smart because "a prodigy can only cut people open so many times before she needs to find a hobby," in Catch Up, No Mustard. However, Epsilon does appreciate Grey's aid in learning about the Space Pirates weapons and interrogating Zachary Miller. Category:Relationships